


A New Tradition

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Exploration, First Kiss, Illegal Activities, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: When Nate and Sam go to watch the fireworks for New Year's Eve, Nathan laments about an old New Year's tradition.This takes place in Ecuador, before the events that happened in Panama, and Nathan is of age.Happy New Year's everyone, I just wanted to write a little something for the holiday~





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of like to think that due to the brothers going to places like Colombia and Panama, that maybe at some point they traveled across Middle and South America. Sam's Spanish was pretty good even before he got locked away for thirteen years, so I think it makes sense. (Although I guess there's no excuse for Nathan's not-as-good Spanish, ahaha. Except that maybe Sam usually spoke for the both of them, with him being the big brother and all.) So anyway, this takes place on the coast of Ecuador, perhaps in a place such as Salinas or any of those coastal cities, and it could be at anytime before the prison incident. So I envision that Nathan is anywhere between 18-23 years old.

“Up here Nathan,” Sam encouraged his younger brother, glancing back behind him and motioning upwards with one of his hands.  “We can reach that window ledge if we climb up onto this dumpster,” he said before doing just as he had suggested, reaching up to grab onto the edge of the container and hefting himself up with a grunt.  Once he had gotten up to standing on the thick, black plastic lid, he reached out towards his younger brother.  “Grab my hand, I’ll pull you up.”

 

“This view had better be worth it,” Nathan said as he eyed the rusty dumpster, hoping that the lid would be able to hold their weight.  Nothing would ruin New Year’s Eve _more_ than an impromptu bath in some trash.  And judging by the way it smelled, it was _ripe_ garbage too.  But despite his doubts, he locked hands with Sam in a clasp, and pushed off of the ground as his brother started to pull him upwards.  Once he had made it up, he stood up next to his brother, thankful that the lid seemed to be _much_ sturdier than it looked, and reached up to grab at the bottom of the windowsill that Sam had indicated where they were going.

 

“Of course it’s going to be worth it.  Would I ever lie to you?”  Sam asked as he waited for Nathan to start scaling the wall of the building, keeping an eye on him just in _case_ something was to happen.  Seeing as it was close to pitch black out, he could never be _too_ careful when it came to his little brother, even though climbing buildings was pretty much second nature to the both of them.  They’d been doing it for enough years, they probably _could_ do it with their eyes closed by now.  But that would just be reckless, even though they’d had their fair share of recklessness in their lives as well. 

 

“I feel like you _might_ have lied to me once or twice before,” Nathan retorted with a laugh before pulling himself up to the windowsill.  He glanced upwards to the window that was above him, and peered at it questioningly, _pretty_ sure it was where he was supposed to go, but not one hundred percent about it.  Nathan really didn’t want to hang around _too_ long in one spot, the longer he hesitated, the more likely someone would catch on that the both of them were somewhere they _weren’t_ supposed to be.  “Up to the roof, right?”  Nathan got out in as loud a whisper as he was comfortable with while he hung onto the building, craning his head back towards where his older brother was still standing.

 

“Yeah, just keep going up,” Sam whispered back, giving a nod with his words even though his little brother probably couldn’t see the gesture, considering that the soft glow coming from the windows was all of the light that they had to work with.  “All the way to the top,” he continued on to say, as he reached up for the windowsill that Nathan was perched on, waiting for his little brother to move so that he could follow behind him.

 

“Okay,” Nathan murmured as he continued his climb upwards, ascending from one window to the next until finally he had reached the rooftop, to where he grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up onto the roof’s shingles.  As soon as he was stable, he immediately got low on his hands and knees and reached a hand out, knowing that his older brother wasn’t far behind.

 

“Thanks little brother,” Sam got out a little breathlessly as he grabbed at Nathan’s offered hand, hoisting himself up by pushing his feet off the building as he let his brother pull him up.  Once he was finally up on the rooftop next to Nathan, he briefly clapped his hand onto his little brother’s shoulder.  “Now we just need to wait for the show to start,” Sam said as he got up to standing, and moved to the part of the roof that overlooked the ocean.

 

“Do they even _have_ fireworks in Ecuador?”  Nathan asked as he followed his older brother to the other side of the roof, and plopped down to have a seat next to him once Sam made himself comfortable on the shingles.  He glanced out over the darkened ocean, able to make out a few ships judging by the few lights he saw dotting the horizon.

 

“They sure do,” Sam said with a chuckle as he motioned for Nathan to look down below them.  At the edge of the shore, there were crowds of people teeming under the streetlights, laughing and singing and seemingly waiting around for something to happen.  “All of those people wouldn’t be down there if they didn’t.”

 

“Huh, I guess you’re right,” Nathan replied after peering down over the edge of the rooftop, to verify for himself.  He then flopped back onto where he was sitting, pressing his palms into the roof, and looked up to the dark sky.  Stars twinkled above them, but not as brilliantly as they would have if they were out in the rural areas of the country, rather than in the depths of the city.  “We’ve still got some time before the show starts then, huh?”

 

“Probably at least fifteen minutes,” Sam replied as he tugged a small knapsack off of his shoulders, and set it in his lap.  He dug a hand inside the flap and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for, pulling two cans out into the night air.  “I would’ve bought bottles, but they might have not survived the way up,” Sam explained as he passed one of the cans over to his little brother.

 

“This’ll do,” Nathan said with a smile as he took the offered can, giving the top a few taps before popping it open with a snap.  He took a sip, and even though the beer was warm, it was still refreshing.  “Too bad when the clock strikes midnight, I won’t have anyone to kiss,” he lamented with a sigh, as he glanced down below to where amongst the crowd, he could see many couples with hands entwined awaiting the stroke of midnight, just as he and Sam were up above.

 

“Yeah well, it’s a stupid tradition anyway,” Sam retorted with a snort, before cracking his own can open and tilting it up to his lips.  “And besides, what about the two of _us_ is traditional?”  He went on after swallowing his mouthful of beer, slinging an arm around Nathan’s shoulder and pulling him in closer to his side.  “Nothing, that’s what,” Sam replied, answering his own question with a laugh.  It was then that a thought bubbled up into his mind, one that he had kept locked deep down in the depths of his brain, but due to the subject at hand, it made itself known once again.  Sam knew that he _shouldn’t_ have been having this particular thought, considering the weight and the taboo behind it, but he kind of wanted to know, _needed_ to know, if maybe somehow, some way, Nathan had the same kind of thoughts and curiosities as well.  They were close as brothers, some people might call them _too_ close, and with how Sam loved Nathan with all of his heart and would do _anything_ for his little brother, he wondered if his strong feelings for his little brother really _did_ go deeper than that.  “But uh, since both of us don’t have anyone to kiss at midnight… why don’t we try kissing each other instead?”  Sam casually suggested, tipping his can up to his mouth and taking another swig from it, unable to believe that he actually just _said_ what he had been questioning in his mind for _so_ many years.

 

Nathan laughed and nodded in agreement to Sam’s words about the lack of tradition in their lives, nudging his shoulder into the crook of his brother’s arm in an affectionate, brotherly gesture.  Sam wasn’t wrong, _nothing_ about their life was traditional after their mother took her life and they got dumped off at an orphanage by their asshole father.  He didn’t know of any other people who grew up to be _thieves_ other than the ones who got dealt a shitty card in life, just as they had.  They made the best out of it that they could though, and they were getting by, which was that was all that they could ask for, at least for the moment.  But when Sam put his proposal out there, Nathan was taken aback by his brother’s words, almost unable to believe them.  “ _What?_ ”  Nathan asked as he pulled away from Sam in a knee-jerk reaction, glancing at his older brother with wide, disbelieving eyes.  In a way, it was something that he’d always wanted Sam to ask, something that he wanted Sam to suggest, but he’d never had the courage to bring it up himself, because they were _brothers_.  Brothers weren’t supposed to feel like that towards each other, and brothers weren’t supposed to _want_ to kiss each other or do even _more_ , no matter how fucked up their upbringing or lack of one was.  But Nathan couldn’t deny that there were feelings burning deep inside of him for Sam, _more_ than just simple admiration for his older sibling.  No, they were feelings that were burning low like embers of a nearly burnt out fire, waiting to get stoked so that flames flared up and jumped out instead.  And Sam’s proposition stoked those flames.

 

“Never mind, it was a dumb question, forget I asked,” Sam said with a nervous laugh and a wave of his free hand, trying to brush off the suggestion.  He didn’t expect Nathan to act _so_ put off by the request, but then again, who was he kidding?  Of _course_ his little brother would be weirded out by such a proposal.  Even in most cultures, brothers didn’t kiss on the mouth, so what else should he have expected?  His heart sank though, as his hopes of his feelings being reciprocated were dashed to pieces, and he tried not to let the disappointment show on his face, instead just taking another sip from his lukewarm can of beer while staring out at the horizon.

 

“No, I…” Nathan started to say, the words getting caught in his throat.  Could he really say it?  He didn’t want to ruin what he and Sam had as siblings, Nathan knew that he and his brother already had such a tight, _special_ bond.  But he wanted to know, no, he _had_ to know if they could maybe, possibly be more.  Despite the stigma and the _wrongness_ of it all.  Nathan took a breath before speaking again, this time managing to force the words out.  “I mean, we _could_ try it,” he said in a small voice, looking down at the roof as a red flush started to bloom on his cheeks.  Nathan was grateful that it was much too dark for Sam to see that he was a little bit _flustered_ by his request.

 

“Yeah?”  Sam asked hopefully, turning his head back towards his little brother, and he swore that he could feel his heart starting to beat a little bit faster with excitement.  Nathan _hadn’t_ rejected him after all, and maybe those feelings that he had been harboring for his brother _weren’t_ so ridiculous to have.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Nathan answered nervously, afraid of stepping into unknown, taboo territory.  But if it was with Sam, then he had no doubt that it would be okay, that _they_ would be okay.  “I mean, it’s just a kiss, right?”  He asked as he hesitantly allowed himself to fall back into the crook of Sam’s arm.  “But we’ve got to do it at midnight.  You know, for good luck.”  Nathan chuckled weakly before taking another draw off of his beer can, in order to instill some liquid courage inside of him.

 

“Sounds like we’ll get our chance here soon,” Sam said with a smile as he motioned towards the beach, hearing the crowd starting to pipe up as people began to count down in Spanish just before the clock struck midnight.  He counted along with them, mouthing the words, until people started yelling and the fireworks display began to pop above their heads.  “Happy New Year, Nathan,” Sam murmured as he leaned in towards his little brother.  Sliding a hand under Nathan’s chin to cup it and tilt his face towards him, Sam closed the distance between them and pressed his lips upon his brother’s.

 

Nathan almost couldn’t believe it when Sam descended upon him, and it practically felt surreal to feel his brother’s lips melding against his own.  Sam tasted like beer and smelled like sweat and cigarettes, but there was also a distinct flavor that stood out from all of that, and Nathan found it downright intoxicating.  He easily found himself kissing Sam back, grasping at the front of his brother’s shirt in order to keep him close, any regrets that he’d had earlier flying right out of the window.  It felt good, it felt _right_ , and as they mouthed at each other over and over again, Nathan couldn’t get _enough_ of how Sam tasted.  Just as fireworks flew over their heads in a noisy, brilliant display, it was nothing compared to the fireworks that sparked and burned between them.

 

After a few moments, Sam eventually pulled away, panting a little breathlessly as he gazed down at his little brother.  His pupils were no doubt blown, and he was feeling a little heated, likely _not_ due to the balmy, Ecuadorian climate.  He wanted _more_ , but he also didn’t want to push his luck _or_ his brother.  “Okay, wow,” Sam said with a breathy chuckle, licking his lips and still tasting his brother on them.  “I think we’ve got a new, _better_ tradition here.”

 

Nathan just laughed as he shyly nudged his head against Sam’s chest.  He still couldn’t believe that they had done that.  And he also couldn’t believe that it was as _nice_ as it was.  Nathan’s heart was still fluttering in his chest, both in happiness and excitement.  “Yeah well, I doubt that ‘kissing your brother at midnight’ is going to become a mainstream thing,” he joked as he glanced up at the sky, finally catching some of the colorful display that they’d been missing.

 

“It’s a shame, because you know, we might be on to something here,” Sam quipped as he tugged his little brother into a hug, shifting his focus onto the fireworks show that they’d been distracted away from.  He watched as the sky exploded into different colors, noting how the hues reflected onto the surface of the ocean.  Sam felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and although he was wading into unexplored territory with Nathan, he was also excited.

 

“Maybe,” Nathan said with a laugh, before craning his head up so that he could press a kiss to the base of Sam’s throat.  “Happy New Year, Sam,” he murmured before settling into his brother’s arms, so that they could watch what remained of the fireworks together.  If the tradition was right, they were going to have a good year.  No, a _great_ year.  Maybe even the best year _ever_.


End file.
